<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take the time to take care of yourself by Ma_skee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374702">Take the time to take care of yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_skee/pseuds/Ma_skee'>Ma_skee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, One Shot, Sick Character, Sick Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Sickfic, Teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_skee/pseuds/Ma_skee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Hiccup has chrons disease-an autoimmune disease. I've seen a few other fics like this and I love to read them.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup is a wrestler, and today is districts. He really wants to make it to state this year, and that means he has to not only wrestle, but finish in the top three to move on. But his chrons disease decided to act up a few days ago and he feels like shit. </p><p>Bare with me please. Even if you don't understand wrestling, give it a chance. I'd really appreciate it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take the time to take care of yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup was sitting with his head leaning against the window,  his feet up on the seat, and tucked under a blanket. It was so early that the sky was still dark, an inky grey with a chill. </p><p>Hiccup was in a van, on his way up to the district meet for wrestling. The coach, Mark, was driving. His teammates were squshed four people to a row, even though they were only ment to have three. He had been lucky to snag the corner. Coming from a smaller school, the team was much smaller than others. There was 14 people on the team. A few of them were chatting now, but most kept to themselves and scrolled through their phones. </p><p>A deep ache was beginning to settle in Hiccups gut. It sent panic through his chest and heat flashed through his body. He had to use the bathroom. </p><p>Hiccup sat up and leaned over to look at the GPS pulled up on Coach's phone. Four minutes. That was doable, he could hold it.</p><p>Maybe. </p><p>Hiccup had been diagnosed with chrons disease at the age of ten. After finally getting it under control that first time, over the past five and a half years, he would experience a flare roughly every three or four months. A few days ago he had to begun to feel the symptoms again. Hiccup was able to brush off the fatigue to his parents as being tired from practice. He told himself that it was from not eating as much from trying to make weight. But then the stomach pain began and he soon found himself constantly rushing to the bathroom. But it was okay, he could deal with it. </p><p>He was not going to miss his chance at state because of a flare up. </p><p>He placed his head back against the window, letting the cool glass chill the heat in his face. His stomach really hurt. Hiccup took quiet, deep breaths, trying to ease the aching. If they didn't get inside the school within the next five minutes... oh it would be a shitty time for Hiccup. </p><p>It was only a few minutes before Coach pulled into the school parking lot, but it felt like hours to Hiccup. The team began to stir, collecting shoes that had been kicked off and folding blankets. Hiccup patted the floor, looking for his tennis shoes. Luckily he was by the door. </p><p>But real quick another problem arised. Coach was really picky about being early to districts so the team could get some really nice seats. But, he had arrived so early the the all the door the the school were still locked and there was no one there to open the doors. </p><p>Heat flashes rushed through Hiccups body. Who knew how long it would be before they got into the school? Oh no, no, nono...</p><p>Coach was driving recklessly through the parking lot, swerving all over, driving on sidewalks, making sudden stops, causing the team to shout and laugh, but Hiccup didn't join. He pulled his blanket over his shoulders to hide how he was clutching his stomach. </p><p>Lights suddenly blinded him.</p><p>They came from a truck! Someone to let them in, thank the Gods!</p><p>Coach parked the van and the team quickly piled out. The flooded the back door, grabbing thier bags. Hiccup was able to keep ahead of the flow and soon the team was headed inside. </p><p>Hiccup followed his teammates to the specific special spot, which was upstairs and actually overlooked the mats with a good view, dropped his bag and snuck down a hallway where there was hopefully a bathroom. At this point, if there wasn't a bathroom, Hiccup would end up in a terrible situation. But luckily, praise the Gods, he soon spotted a sign for bathrooms. These bathrooms had no doors, only short hallways turning into them, but Hiccup hoped he was far enough from his teammates that they wouldn't hear him. They had most likely gone back downstairs to sleep on the mats anyway. </p><p>He waddled into the bathroom, not caring that it was dark. He didn't have time to look for the lights. He burst into the nearest stall and finally was able to go. </p><p>♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡</p><p>The day had drawn on for far too long, and it was only nine o'clock. AM. </p><p>Other schools began to show up and Coach made his team go check thier weights. Hiccup had lost so much weight in the past three days that he was only .1lbs away from being in the next lower weight class. </p><p>During warmups, he felt sluggish and achy. He had to get over it, push through. During matches he had to give it his all, and then he could nap in between. </p><p>Around nine thirty, his parents showed up with Astrid in tow. Seeing his girlfriend made warmth spread in his chest. She took a seat next to him and pulled his blanket over herself. </p><p>"When do you wrestle?" She asked.</p><p>Hiccup yawned. "Probably in an hour and a half or so. Not even 106 has started yet." </p><p>"Hiccup, are you feeling okay?"</p><p>"What? I'm fine."</p><p>"You just don't look to good."</p><p>"I'm fine. Just tired."</p><p>To prove his point, he lay his head on her shoulder. She sighed.</p><p>♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡</p><p>Hiccup felt about three seconds away from throwing up. He had finally been called to his mat. In between warmups and now, he had used the bathroom three times. His gut felt all twisted, he felt shaky. </p><p>It was just nerves. He was fine. </p><p>He stood off to the side, waiting for the match to finish. He was up next, and normally he would be lighty jumping from side to side, warning up, but he was worried that if he stared jumping he would have to find a trash bin. Not that that was hard, there are bins everywhere at wrestling matches. </p><p>And now it was his turn. He checked in, stepped onto the mat, strapped on the colored anklet, red, and dropped into his stance. </p><p>He just had to stay low and be quick. Get it over with before he threw up. </p><p>He shook hands with the opponent, green.</p><p>Ref blew the whistle. </p><p>Green went straight to a tie up, leaving his legs open. Hiccup changed his elevation and went for a double, but Green was to quick. He sprawled, hard. This sent Hiccup crashing down to the mat, his own knees slamming him in the stomach. He didn't even realize Green had made a takedown because a wave of nausea flew over him. He was going to puke. </p><p>Luckily Green let him get up, planning to get more takedowns. Hiccup ran off the mat to the trash bin in between the mats. His stomach heaved and he threw up. It burned his throat, and tasted like copper. </p><p>Shit.</p><p>That was bad. </p><p>He just threw up blood. </p><p>It was another flare. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>He had to finish the match. He had to get to state. </p><p>He turned around and went back to his mat. Coach was squinting at him from the corner. Hiccup didnt feel any better, but he was determined to win. But it would have to be quick or he would throw up again. </p><p>Hiccup and Green went back to center, back to thier stances. </p><p>Ref blows the whistle.</p><p>This time, Hiccup goes for the tie up. He gets a good collor tie. Green had also gone to tie ups, leaving his legs open. Hiccup held the collar tie, pushing down on his neck. He felt his stomach churn. Hiccup dropped to his knees, still holding Greens neck, grabbed the back of his ankle, and pushed Greens head over the ankle. </p><p>Ankles picks baby. Solves all your problems. </p><p>Green fell on his back, and his neck snapped back, causing him to smack his head against the ground. While he was nursing his head, Hiccup climbed on top of him, quickly snatched a half, and pressed all his weight on top of Green. Green struggled, trying to twist away, but the Ref called it. Hiccup won. </p><p>The Ref lifted Hiccups hand into the air but Hiccup couldn't feel the glory. He felt sick. He all but yaked his hand away from the ref and ran back to the trash bin, emptying his guts again. He was greeted with the same coppery taste.</p><p>When he stood back up, the world began to tilt away from him. He gripped the edge of the bin, trying to fight his body wanting to pass out. His legs began to shake. He squeezed his eyes shut,  trying to hid from the tilting world and trying to keep tears off his cheeks.</p><p>Please don't pass out, please don't pass out, please don't pass out...</p><p>A hand landed on his back.</p><p>It was his coach, holding his warmup gear. </p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I-im fine." </p><p>"Bullshit."</p><p>Hiccup blinked.</p><p>"For starters, you threw up twice in the past five minutes. Not only that, you threw up blood."</p><p>"N-no-" </p><p>"I'm not blind, Hiccup. I can see in the trash bin. It's also on your chin." </p><p>Hiccup quickly wiped at his chin. Sure enough, the back of his hand came back with streaks of blood. </p><p>"Come on," Coach pulled him by his shoulder. "We have to get off the mat."</p><p>Together they walked off the mat. He walked past his parents and Astrid, who had been watching from the sides. A quick look told them that he had to go with his coach, they could talk later. </p><p>Coach led him down a hallway, away from the crowds. He then gave Hiccup his warmup gear, which he gratefully accepted. He felt so cold. Finally, the two ended up sitting against the wall, which Hiccup was also grateful for. He still felt a but like passing out. </p><p>"Okay, tell me what's up." Coach began. </p><p>"I - I'm just a little sick, I'll be fine."</p><p>"Hiccup, please. You are as white as a ghost, shaking, and I watched you almost tip over at the trash bin. You've been off almost all week, and you've dropped an entire weight class when you didn't need to."</p><p>Hiccup just looked at the carpet in front of him. </p><p>"I think I should go get your parents and get their input."</p><p>As much as he didn't want to, Hiccup agreed. He nodded. </p><p>"Okay, you stay here."</p><p>Coach stood up and headed back down the hallway. Hiccup tipped his head back and let it rest against the wall behind him. He listen to the distant cheers and crys from the other matches.</p><p>He could feel darkness pulling at him. The cheering seemed to fade away, he felt his head begin to tip. His body would have gone with it if there had not suddenly been a hand, catching his face. The icy hand startled him awake, everything around him seemed to sharpen, and he saw his mother's face in front of him. </p><p>"Hi, Mom."</p><p>"Hi there. Almost lost you there."</p><p>"No, I'm fine."</p><p>Valka sighed. She dropped her hands from his face and looked back at her husband, who stood tall behind her. He the hitched up his pants and kneeled next to his wife. </p><p>"Hiccup, you're sick. We need to take you to the ER."</p><p>"What!? No, no, it's districts Dad, I-I have to be here to win, and go to state!" </p><p>"Hiccup," now his coach was leaning down. "As your coach I would want you to keep going,  but you. Are. Sick. I don't want you to wrestle if you are going to hurt yourself."</p><p>"I won't hurt myself, I'm fine, please..." The ground shifted. His stomach turned. </p><p>"Woah, Hiccup." His mother placed her hands on his shoulders. </p><p>"I-"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm gonna-"</p><p>His stomach heaved and he slapped his hands over his mouth. </p><p>The three adults all jumped up and began to frantically search for something for Hiccup to be sick in. Coach dug into his backpack and came up with a plastic shopping bag. He shook it in the air, opening it, and handed it to Hiccup, who quickly accepted. </p><p>Hiccup sat up, crossing his legs. He held the bag in front, trying to hide his face from the adults. He felt a hand on his back and knew it had to be his mother. </p><p>The same copper taste burned at his throat. There was no way he could deny throwing up blood now. </p><p>Slowly he sat back, taking deep breaths. </p><p>"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Hiccup, you have nothing to be sorry for." His father took the bag from him and tied it off. He then went on a search for a trash bin. </p><p>"Hiccup," his mother murmured. "We have to go to the ER."</p><p>Tears stung Hiccups eyes. He took a shuddering breath and dropped his head, trying to hide his face. He tried to hide the crying noises, but his nose began to run and little squeaks kept escaping his throat. </p><p>"But... but what about s-state?" </p><p>Valka looked to his coach. He slowly shook his head. If Hiccup didn't place today, he wouldn't move on, and he agreed with Hiccups parents. He need to go to the ER. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Hiccup." Valka whispered. </p><p>"Hiccup?" It was Astrid. She had ran into Stoick, who was going to pack up Hiccups bag. She was holding his blanket in her hands. </p><p>Hiccup glaned at her. The sight of him made Astrids heart crumble. His face was red but pale and puffy, his hair was sweaty, and he was shaking. </p><p>"Oh, Hiccup." She breathed. </p><p>She slowly sat down next to him, as Vlaka and Coach both stood and walked a bit away to give them some space. </p><p>Astrid settled down next to Hiccup and pulled the blanket over the both of them. Hiccup was trying so hard not to cry. His breath hitched, and he kept holding it to keep from making gross crying sounds. A quiet sob broke through. </p><p>"Hiccup..." Astrid wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into her. Even though Hiccup was taller ( not by much, only three inches) and bigger (also not by much, mostly because of a certain disease), it almost seemed he fit perfectly into Astrids arms. </p><p>Tears slid down his face and soaked into Astrids sweater. </p><p>"I don't want to go to the ER." He whispered. </p><p>"I know." Astrid whispered back. </p><p>"They're gonna put a tube down my nose."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I'm going to miss state."</p><p>"Maybe not. You might be able to go support your team."</p><p>"Yeah, but I really wanted t-to comp-peat this year." </p><p>"I know."</p><p>Astrid placed a kiss on the top of his head. Her lips came back salty from the sweat still in his hair, making it curlier than usual. Hiccup had been talking about state since the season began. It was all he talked about. But she didn't mind. It made her happy to see him so excited. </p><p>The two sat together, Hiccup needing the comfort of his bestfriend. </p><p>Soon Valka and Stoick came back, Stoick with Hiccups bag slug over his shoulder. Coach had been called to another match. He would have to explain to the team what had happened. Hopefully he wouldn't get to specific. </p><p>Astrid stood, collecting the blanket while Stoick pulled Hiccup to his feet. He swayed for a bit, but he insisted on walking to the car. He was not going to be carried, even if they were leaving through a back door. </p><p>Astrid set the blanket onto Hiccups arms and them pulled him into a hug. She whispered into his ear. </p><p>"Remember Hiccup, you have to take time to take care of yourself."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, this is officially the longest chapter I've ever written. </p><p>I know the tags say oneshot buuuuut I miiiight write a second chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>